Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to weightlifting and other activities involving the lifting of heavy objects and, more particularly, to a support belt for stabilizing lower back and abdominal muscles during heavy lifting.
Related Art
Support belts are used widely to protect the lower back while engaging in weightlifting and other activities that involve the lifting and/or moving of heavy objects. Some belts also provide support for the abdomen in addition to supporting the back. Examples of such belts are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,488, 5,316,022, and 6,053,883.